New Beginnings
by Remy2004
Summary: Mirai Trunks's home is destroyed. Can he find another one or will it, too, suffer the same fate? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Future Destroyed

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Trunks slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor, his body limp. He lay stunned for a moment before struggling to get up. His arms trembled as he finally pushed himself up on his knees. He coughed and felt blood in his throat.  
Something hit the other side of the wall. Trunks scrambled to his feet, ignoring the aching pain screaming through his body. He had no choice. He had to run! He turned on his heels, hurrying as fast as his battered body would allow down the stairs to the basement where his mother had worked so hard on her inventions over the years. His eyes stung. Mother.... She was gone, truly gone.  
He shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think about that right now, not when her last words kept running through his head. _Trunks, you can't stay here. Everyone is dead. You'll be alone. They'll kill you or worse! Promise me that you'll escape! Take the time machine back to your father!  
_He had promised, which was why he was fleeing the powerful fighters instead of facing them one last time. They would kill him or worse, take him with them before they destroyed the Earth. They had slaughtered everyone on Earth, the few people who managed to survive the Androids.  
Trunks hopped into the time machine and began frantically pressing buttons. The window shield slid into place, locking. Three of the massive fighters burst through the wall. Trunks swore and hit the last button. They were charging at him when darkness covered the machine.  
Trunks slammed against the side of the machine as it was jerked at super human speeds through the void between dimensions. He slumped forward, his head hitting the console. Everything went black in a flash of pain.

* * *

Trunks regained consciousness sometime later. He leaned back, his body aching, and took in the startling view before him. He made it! Healthy trees filled the landscape before him. He pushed open the shield and stumbled out on unsteady legs. He leaned back against the machine, breathing in deeply the fresh air around him.  
He pressed a hand to his chest. He had to get some medical attention before one of his shattered ribs punctured a lung. He moved forward, stumbling some as he turned. Trunks raised a trembling hand and directed energy into his palm. Closing his eyes, Trunks fired a blast that blew apart the time machine.  
There was no turning back now, he thought as he fell to his knees and watched flames devour what remained of the time machine his mother had worked so hard on building so that hope could be returned to their tortured world.  
"What a blast!"  
Trunks raised his head and searched for the voice. Two teenage boys were flying toward him. One was nearly identical to Gohan and the other was...him! The two boys landed on the ground a few feet from him and stared at Trunks in shock, their mouths gaping. The younger Trunks was the first to react.  
"Who...? You're me!"  
"A future you. How old are you?"  
"Nineteen."  
So I miscalculated a bit, Trunks thought. He had planned on returning to a time shortly after the Cell games. Now he was only two years older than chibi Trunks! He shifted on his knees and pain shot through him. He winced, nearly falling to his knees.  
From here on Future Trunks is known as Mirai Trunks  
Trunks lunged forward and caught his older self's shoulders. He felt Mirai Trunks tremble beneath his hands.  
"You're the one who warned Goku about the Androids, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am the one who came here."  
"Goten, help me get him up. We've got to get him to Capsule Corp," Trunks said to his friend.  
Mirai Trunks groaned as the teens pulled him to his feet, an arm slung over each of their shoulders. He looked to the left and saw Goten watching him, his round eyes wide with concern.  
"You look a lot like Gohan," Mirai Trunks murmured.  
Goten laughed and replied, "Well, he is my brother, after all!"  
"Wow, Goku had another kid? I thought he was dead."  
"He was dead for seven years. I was conceived just before the Cell games."  
The boys took to the air, Mirai Trunks held tightly between them. Trunks glanced at his beaten half, frowning slightly.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I.... can't.... My mother was killed only hours ago," Mirai Trunks sobbed, his battle worn front falling apart.  
"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Trunks whispered as they landed at Capsule Corp.  
"They killed everyone that was left. I was the last one... They came after me last. At first, they enjoyed beating me when I tried to stop them from killing, but then... when I was it.... They were ready to destroy the Earth. They were going to take me with them after beating me into submission."  
Trunks nodded for Goten to run inside for his mother. He glanced at Mirai Trunks and saw the horror filling Mirai Trunks's eyes as he remembered all that had happened. Suddenly Trunks felt someone approaching and turned. Vegeta landed beside him.  
"What is going on, boy?"  
"We have a visitor," Trunks replied.  
"Hello, Father," Mirai Trunks said softly.  
Vegeta stepped around them and gazed at the broken body of his future son. He moved forward and swept the boy into his arms, disappearing into the house with Trunks at his heels.  
"Trunks, there is a Senzu bean in that drawer over there," he said as he gently laid Mirai Trunks on the couch.  
Mirai Trunks was too startled to feel pain as Vegeta carefully laid him down. Vegeta had changed. Somehow, he had been transformed in to a caring father, nothing like the cold one who had ignored him during the Cell games.  
"Here, Dad."  
Vegeta grabbed the bean from Trunks and pressed it into Mirai Trunks's mouth. Mirai Trunks chewed and swallowed, feeling almost instantly the healing taking place within his body. He sat up, his pain gone and only a distant memory.  
"Thank you."  
"What happened?" Vegeta asked, not moving form Mirai Trunks's side.  
"An army of powerful fighters came. They killed everyone. They killed...Mom."  
Vegeta looked back at Trunks and said, "Find him some clothes, and have your mother run him a bath."  
Once Trunks had gone, Vegeta turned to Mirai Trunks and asked, "Well?"  
"She made me promise to leave. I'm sorry. I know I should have stayed and fought like a true warrior."  
"Tell me something, Mirai Trunks. Was there anything you could have done?" Vegeta asked quietly.  
Mirai Trunks hesitated before replying, "No, I couldn't defeat them. They were going to take me with them and then destroy the Earth. I couldn't stop them."  
"Then don't feel sorry. You did what you had to do. You said that they were going to take you with them. Where? Who were they?"  
"They called themselves Labaligans. They were huge. Their power was amazing. I didn't stand a chance. Not a chance."  
"Why did they not kill you in the beginning?"  
"They enjoyed playing with me. They..." Mirai Trunks trailed off, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
"What did they do?" Vegeta asked softly.  
Mirai Trunks couldn't speak. He jerked as a gentle hand stroked back his hair. He looked at his father, stunned.  
"It's okay. You're safe now. I'm proud of you. You did well, boy."  
"You've changed," Mirai Trunks said softly.  
Vegeta smirked, half smiled, and replied, "Well, I had a rude awakening a few years ago. I died, and I had to stand by while my family was killed. I watched my son die for a second time. After defeating Buu I decided to let go of my hate and pride."  
"I'm...glad," Mirai Trunks whispered and wrapped his arms hesitantly around his father.  
Vegeta placed an arm around his son as the boy sobbed, burying his face against Vegeta's shoulder. Bulma appeared in the doorway and froze a the sight of her husband holding their son. The tender expression on his face melted her heart.  
So much had changed in the thirteen years since Buu. He had evolved into the man she had always known he could be. He was a kind, loving father and husband.  
"Mirai Trunks!" she ran forward and hugged him from behind.  
"Is his bath ready?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes. Come on, Mirai Trunks."  
He stood and allowed his mother to lead him upstairs. He thanked her and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Maybe he had done the right thing by coming back. 


	2. A New Home

Mirai Trunks returned downstairs a half hour later feeling more relaxed than he had ever felt before. Bulma was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He could hear muttered curses as he passed the doorway. Vegeta wasn't in the house. His energy could be felt emanating from the gravity room. Trunks and Goten were waiting near the bottom of the stairs for him.  
"Hey, I know you're a little bigger than me, but the clothes don't look that bad," Trunks said cheerfully.  
Mirai Trunks smiled at his younger half. It was strange seeing himself so happy and innocent. Goten scratched his head as he glanced at Mirai Trunks.  
"We thought you would like to come with us. We're going to my house."  
Trunks leaned toward Mirai Trunks and whispered in his ear, "Mom can't cook. Chi-Chi should already have dinner almost finished."  
"My mom couldn't cook, either. I had to teach myself," Mirai Trunkswhispered back.  
They grinned at each other, blue eyes shining brightly. Goten laughed and tugged on Trunks's arm as his stomach rumbled.  
"I think it's time to go," he said, cheeks flushed with color.  
Trunks clapped him and the back and led them outside. They took to the air with Trunks and Goten play fighting back and forth. Mirai Trunks laughed and suddenly found himself tackled by the two teens.  
"That's not fair!" he exclaimed as the teens twisted his arms behind his back.  
"Seems fair from where I'm standing," Trunks said, smirking.  
Mirai Trunks suddenly broke free of them and spun around, knocking both boys away. He sped past them chuckling. Both teens recovered and chased after him.  
"I think he was holding back on us, Goten! Maybe he really isn't as weak as we thought," Trunks called to his friend.  
Mirai Trunks landed outside Goku's house and waited for the teens to catch up. They landed beside him and grinned at him. The front door swung open.  
"Goten, where have you been.?" Chi-Chi paused, staring at Mirai Trunks, stunned.  
"Hello," he said quietly.  
"Mom, is Goten back?" Gohan asked, stepping outside.  
He froze, seeing Trunks and Mirai Trunks. He scratched his head, eyes wide. He frowned, puzzled.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Mirai Trunks came back. His world was destroyed," Goten explained so Mirai Trunks wouldn't have to repeat himself once more.  
"Destroyed? Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I'm glad you made it back safely," Gohan said, extending a hand to Mirai Trunks.  
"Thanks."  
"We had to help him back to Capsule Corp. He was pretty beat up. That's why I'm late, Mom," Goten said.  
Chi-Chi's face softened as she gently caught Mirai Trunks's arm and smiled up at him. Trunks winked at his friend as Goten released a relieved sigh.  
"You poor boy. Are you hungry? Come on in and I'll fix you a plate. You know that you're welcomed here whenever you want to come by?"  
Gohan stepped to the side so Chi-Chi and Mirai Trunks could move into the house. He glanced at his brother and then Trunks, a thoughtful frown on his face.  
"You guys be careful around him. He's in great pain. He must have gone through Hell in his time. I'm surprised he was able to make it back."  
"We won't hurt him. I think he needs a little fun to ease his grief," Trunks said, staring at the front door.  
"I know I would," he added softly.  
"You know, Gohan, he could stay with you," Goten said suddenly.  
Gohan whirled, startled, and asked, "What?"  
"He could live with you. You could use the help since Videl died. He's going to need his space and I don't think he'll get it with Bra and Bulma following him around Capsule Corp. He could help you with Pan. You work a lot, and she needs someone there when you can't be there," Goten explained.  
Gohan was silent for a moment, just watching his brother as he thought over what Goten had suggested. Suddenly small arms were hugging his waist. He glanced down and found Pan staring up at him.  
"Daddy, how come there are two Trunks?"  
He bent and lifted her into his arms. Gohan placed a quick kiss on his head and replied, "Well, it's kind of difficult to explain. You'll understand when you're older. For now just think of it as a surprise from the future."  
"We better go eat before Chi-Chi starts yelling," Trunks said and disappeared into the house.

* * *

Mirai Trunks hesitantly followed Gohan into the small house. Gohan walked a few steps ahead of him, carrying a sleeping Pan in his arms. He nodded toward the living room before disappearing into one of the bedrooms.  
Mirai Trunks sat down on the couch and leaned back. He hadn't expected Gohan's offer of his home. He would never have agreed had Gohan not made him feel needed. Videl, Gohan's wife of twelve years, it seemed, had died some seven months ago. Gohan had persuaded him by saying how hard it was taking care of an active pre-teen alone.  
Gohan appeared in the doorway and smiled tiredly at Mirai Trunks before taking a seat in a large, over stuffed chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he kicked off his shoes.  
"It's been a long day, and tomorrow classes resume. Students just don't realize that long breaks are loved by teachers, as well," Gohan murmured, draping an arm over his eyes.  
"How long have you been a teacher?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
"Going on ten years. It's not that bad."  
"I never imagined the Gohan of my time teaching teenagers."  
"He didn't have much of a chance to choose, did he?" Gohan asked, looking at Mirai Trunks.  
"No, I guess not."  
"He taught you."  
"Yes, he did. He helped me a lot. Without him I don't think I could have made it," Mirai Trunks confessed.  
"I don't know about that. You're pretty strong. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Gohan asked softly.  
"What's to say? I failed everyone, again."  
"Trunks, you place too much blame on yourself. I think it would do you good to talk about it. You can trust me."  
"I know I can."  
"Well?"  
Mirai Trunks leaned forward, arms crossing over his chest. He closed his eyes.  
"They just appeared one day and immediately began killing and destroying everything and everyone in their path. I naturally went to fight them. I was going to stop them. There were three of them that day. They.beat me. I thought I was dead but they weren't finished with me. They were intrigued by my powers, I guess.  
They left me and continued their rampage. Once I had healed, I fought them again. They beat me again, and this time they dragged me back to their ship. It was like one of Freeza's but more powerful and filled with an entire army. I knew then that I couldn't not, and would not, win. Their leader laughed at me, and told me that when they were through with the planet they would leave and take me with them. He said there was much that I could learn from them and do for them in return."  
Mirai Trunks opened his eyes and stared at his hands as he continued, "They were going to make me their slave."  
"And then they killed your mother?"  
"Yes. I couldn't save her. I tired, even as though I knew it was pointless. She begged me to flee, and I was so confused that I obeyed. Gohan, am I a coward for running?" Mirai Trunks asked suddenly.  
"No, you're a survivor who had no other choice. You look tired. Why don't you get some rest? There's a guest bedroom down the hall. In the morning I'll get Goten and Trunks to take your shopping. You don't have to feel guilty. This is your home now, and you are not alone."  
"Thank you. I really appreciate how kind you and the others have been to me. Even my father was loving."  
Gohan smiled as he stood, "Yes, Vegeta has changed a great deal. No one will ever hurt you again, not as long as he is around. I've never seen a more protective father."  
"Speaking of fathers. Where is Goku?"  
"Training. There's some big event coming up, but he won't explain what it is. He'll be back tomorrow."  
Mirai Trunks stood and followed Gohan into the guest room. Gohan grabbed some covers from the closet and dropped them onto the bed.  
"Good night, Trunks, and welcome back."  
"Thanks," Mirai Trunks replied.  
Gohan stepped into the hall and closed the door. Mirai Trunks turned toward the bed and picked up the blankets. Home. A new start. A new life with less horror.  
Finally feeling at peace, Mirai Trunks spread out the blankets and kicked off his shoes.  
He wouldn't remember the last time he had slept without fear. Did he deserve to be happy? He stepped out of his jeans and slid into the bed. Maybe, he decided as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Nightmares

Mirai Trunks awoke shivering. He remained as still as possible as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. The nightmares...more like memories...haunted him.  
He curled into a ball on his side and stared out the window. He had been so weak against the fighters, such a disgrace. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
What a failure.... He had watched helplessly as his mother was murdered. What kind of warrior allowed that to happen?  
Mirai Trunks felt something slide down his cheek and realized with a start that he was crying again. It hurt. Mother was dead, his world destroyed. There was nothing left that he could do.  
Even fighting against the androids Mirai Trunks had never felt like such a failure. They had toyed with him and humiliated him on numerous occasions but he had never been beaten so soundly. He was broken, his confidence shattered.  
Mirai Trunks slowly uncurled his body and sat up in the bed. Mirai Trunks pressed his back tot the wall and drew his knees to his chest before wrapping his arms around them. He dropped his face onto his knees and sobbed silently, his misery flooding over him in crushing waves.  
Even in this peace filled world he couldn't be happy. He had seen too much in his own world and felt too much pain. Seeing his alter self so happy and carefree.... He had never been like that.  
His childhood had been filled with the constant threat of death. He had lost his father before even having a chance to really know him. His friends had all been slaughtered, and Gohan, his master and best friend, had been killed protecting him!  
A soft creak brought Mirai Trunks's head up. The door was slowly pushed open to reveal a tired Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and slowly stepped into the room.  
Large, dark eyes filled with concern roamed over Mirai Trunks's face. Mirai Trunks quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand, banishing the tears of weakness. Suddenly a gentle hand caught his wrist and pulled his hand from his face.  
"Mirai Trunks, you don't have to feel embarrassed. Sometimes it helps to just let everything out," Gohan said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Trust me, I know it does. After Videl...died, I didn't stop crying for weeks. It wasn't something you could just shrug off."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No need, Mirai Trunks. Things happen that are out of your control. I've realize that now, and I don't regret anything. So, do you want to talk about it?" Gohan asked.  
Mirai Trunks shook his head and glanced away again. His eyes locked on the moon gleaming in the dark sky through the window.  
"I'll be fine," Mirai Trunks whispered.  
"If you ever want to talk, I'm here. You know that."  
The tears were coming back. Mirai Trunks fought them. He would not cry in front of Gohan no matter how much he reminded him of his deceased master. Mirai Gohan had said those same words numerous times to him as a child and then when he reached his early teens.  
"Mirai Trunks, you don't deserve anymore sadness," Gohan said softly, reaching out to cup Mirai Trunks's cheek and turning his face so that their eyes met.  
Mirai Trunks swallowed hard, stunned by the sincerity in those dark eyes that seemed to hold his so intently.  
"Let go, Mirai Trunks. All that guilt inside you is a waste of space. Fill it with happiness. You did everything you could do. You tried, and that is all that matters. I lived with guilt for years after Cell. I was the reason my dad was killed. I played around and didn't finish Cell off when I had the chance. I failed again when I allowed Buu to absorb Goten and...Chibi Trunks. I wasn't there when they needed me. Sometimes you have to just let go."  
Mirai Trunks nodded, the urge to follow his master's advice still strong within him. He glanced down and sighed. Strong arms curled around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
"Everything will turn out right. Just wait and see," Gohan continued.  
"I hope so."  
"It will. I'll call Trunks and Goten in the morning. They can take you shopping for clothes. They won't mind, especially since that means skipping school."  
Mirai grinned at that. He himself had been home schooled by his mother, and even that had been quite boring. He yawned into his hand, weariness filling him.  
"You're tired. Try to get some sleep," Gohan whispered and stood.  
"Thank you," Mirai Trunks said as Gohan edged toward the door.  
Gohan turned back and grinned as he said, "No problem. You're my responsibility now, and I intend to make sure you're all right at all times. Besides, Vegeta would kill me if I didn't help you out."  
Mirai Trunks laughed at that and lay back, head resting on the thick pillow once more. Gohan pulled the door closed and stood in the hallway for a moment, thinking.  
He would help Mirai Trunks overcome his grief. His sadness had been great enough to wake Gohan form his deep sleep, and anyone who knew the Son family knew how hard that was.  
Gohan rubbed his temples. If he could just get Mirai Trunks to trust him enough to talk openly with him he could help Mirai Trunks rebuild his life. Unfortunately Gohan had a feeling that getting the younger man to trust him would be easier said than done. Mirai Trunks had gone through too much in his short life to simply trust someone he hardly knew. He had hidden his emotions and thoughts for too long to simply begin sharing them with Gohan.  
Gohan sighed and started toward his bedroom. He would find a way somehow. He felt strangely connected to the young man, even more protective of him than he was of even Goten or Trunks. Mirai Trunks, despite his tough front, was vulnerable and so easily broken.  
Gohan slipped into bed. He wouldn't allow Mirai Trunks to drown in guilt. He would find a way to save him.


	4. Discoveries

**Author's Note: To those of you who remember me, I'm back, and my older series will be continued shortly. Sorry for the extended time lapse! To my new readers, I hope you enjoy this story and review afterward! Thanks, all!**

* * *

Mirai Trunks slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes. Eight hours of shopping with Goten and Trunks had worn him out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The soft sound of the front door opening and closing warned him of Gohan's arrival seconds before steps approached the living room. He opened his eyes and glanced up as Gohan appeared in the doorway, already removing the tie around his neck. He collapsed into the chair opposite Mirai Trunks's and rubbed his temple.

"Why is it that the first day back from a vacation is always filled with hyper active teens on a sugar rush?"

"Bad day, huh?"

"You could say that. Mom is going to watch Pan for a few hours tonight, so it's just the two of us for a while. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Gohan grinned, eyes twinkling. "I take that shopping was interesting."

Mirai Trunks's cheeks burned as he glanced away. Gohan laughed softly as he leaned back and relaxed against the chair. "Trunks and Goten have a peculiar sense of style, don't they?"

"Yes. They took me to these stores that..." He was blushing again! He swore silently and glanced at Gohan.

"Were you able to get at least a few outfits?" Gohan asked, deciding to hold off on the teasing.

"A few."

"Good. Go change into one while I shower. I'll show you around while we have some free time. Okay?"

"All right."

Mirai Trunks watched Gohan stand and stretch. Gohan winked at him before disappearing into the hall.

* * *

"Commander, we have traced the boy's path."

Keshney glanced back at the soldier. "What are you waiting for, then? Set the coordinates."

The soldier nodded quickly and hurried away. Keshney slammed his fist into the building beside him and stepped back to watch it crumble to the ground. Did that foolish boy actually think he could escape him?

"Run all you want, boy, but it's only a matter of time before you are back where you belong. No one denies me."

He whirled and glared at the boy's nearly destroyed house. Keshney raised one large hand and released an energy blast that engulfed the small house before he turned to enter his ship. The boy would be returned soon and then he would see to it that he was beaten into submission.

* * *

"Not bad," Gohan said, looking down at Mirai Trunks.

"Thanks," Mirai Trunks replied softly, standing nervously in front of Gohan.

Gohan smiled slightly and reached out to straightened Mirai Trunks's shirt collar. "Better. Are you ready? I thought we could get something to eat first."

"That sounds fine."

"Do you like seafood? If you don't, we can find something else."

"No, I like seafood. I've never been really picky."

"Not like your younger self, huh? Trunks is worse than Bulma. Sorry, no offense meant."

Mirai Trunks chuckled. "None taken."

Gohan pulled open the door and stepped back so that Mirai Trunks could step outside. Wind teased Mirai Trunks's hair, lifting it and sending a few strands across his face.

"Did you buy a coat? You know it'll be getting cold soon," Gohan said when Mirai Trunks glanced at him.

"I did."

"That's good," Gohan said, cursing himself. Brilliant, Gohan. He doesn't need a father, he needs a friend. He forced a smile and toward for his car.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review! I've noticed errors in the previous chapters and that will be corrected as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Found

**Author's Note: It has been a very long time since I updated, and I apologize. There wasn't much interest in the story, so I let it slip. To my new readers, hope this chapter is what you were hoping for and expect another update VERY soon. Thanks for your interest…. I pay attention to my reviews, and I appreciate them.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked suddenly, lifting his gaze from his plate and focusing his gaze on the lost blue eyes locked on his face.

A dark blush spread across M. Trunks' cheeks as he guiltily jerked his gaze away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." M. Trunks shook his head and stared down at his barely touched food, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Something's bothering you. You might as well tell me what it is because I don't know how to take no for an answer. Do you really want me to nag you? Trust me, I learned well from my mother."

M. Trunks chuckled and glanced up. "It just surprises me how much you remind me of the Gohan of my time. There are differences, of course, but there's also so many similarities. I guess being with you just brings back memories."

"We never had much time to talk when you first came. I didn't realize that you were so close to…me in the future. I know you said that I trained you before the androids killed me."

"You were more than my teacher, Gohan. You.. uh… he was my friend and the closest person I had to a father. He was very wise and honorable."

Gohan sipped his drink and asked, "It must be difficult to face a ghost."

"No, no… It's not like that. It just feels…"

"Strange? I understand."

"Thank you for listening to me babble," M. Trunks murmured, glancing down again.

"Hey, I'm the one that hasn't shut up since we got here. Don't thank me. Did you get a chance to visit Vegeta and Bulma today?"

"No, that's still kind of weird, too. I wasn't expecting to find Vegeta…so changed."

Gohan laughed. "I bet that was a surprise. It was a shock to everyone when he became…nice."

M. Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't fit in here, in this time. They are not my parents and you are not my teacher. I don't have a place here."

"Don't say that, M. Trunks," Gohan murmured, reaching across to clasp M. Trunks' shoulder. "Things may be strange right now, but you'll be okay. You'll find your place here. Even if we are not the future versions of ourselves, we are still the same. Your parents are Vegeta and Bulma. Remember when Cell struck you and to everyone you were dead? Vegeta went insane. You were not from this time, but you were still his son. Do you understand? Even then he cared for you."

M. Trunks bowed his head, eyes closing. "Thank you."

"I already told you not to thank me. Come on. You don't seem to have much of an appetite so let's continue the tour," Gohan said, standing.

M. Trunks pushed back his chair and stood. "If you don't mind, Gohan, I would like to go to Capsule Corp."

A warm grin flashed across Gohan's face. "I expected you to ask, so, no, I don't mind. I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you."

M. Trunks returned the smile. "I'll be glad to see them."

* * *

"Hmmm….another miserable planet," Keshney said, stepping out of the ship and surveying the land around him with disgust.

"Commander, what are your orders?"

Keshney glanced back at the soldier. "We must bring our prey out of hiding. Assemble a group of fighters and bring destruction to this planet. Our prey will have no choice but to expose himself."

"Yes, sir."

Keshney's gaze returned to the land before him, taking in the buildings in the distance. "Destroy everything in your path. Everything."

* * *

"M. Trunks! I was so worried about you," Bulma exclaimed, throwing her arms around M. Trunks.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I wasn't sure if I should come," M. Trunks confessed as she stepped back to look him over.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Not come? This is your family. You belong here. Vegeta, tell him that this is his home," Bulma said, glancing to her husband.

Vegeta stepped forward and dropped his hand onto M. Trunk's shoulder. "For once, the woman has a point. You are home. You should come whenever you want. Now if she's through mauling you, I would like to speak with you."

M. Trunks nodded and followed Vegeta into the training room. Vegeta faced M. Trunks, crossing his arms over his chest. "I understand that you have been through a very difficult time, but I do not intend to watch my son shrink into himself. You will train with me daily."

"Yes, sir."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question. "No complaints. Trunks despises training daily."

"Training and fighting were all I ever had in my time."

"Tell me everything you can about the Labaligans. You said their powers were impressive."

"Yes. They are so much stronger than the androids, and their numbers are great. Their leader was called Keshney, and he is far stronger than Cell ever became. I fought him, and it was like I was nothing. None of my attacks harmed him. Their bodies seem almost shell like."

"How many were there?" Vegeta asked.

M. Trunks's eyes closed as he thought back to the ship. "Between one to two hundred soldiers on each ship."

"My father conquered many planets, but I do not recall ever meeting warriors such as the ones you describe. Beings that powerful should have been known all over the galaxy, no matter how distant their planet."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

Vegeta shook his head. "You should go to Bulma before the woman thinks I've killed you."

"Okay," M. Trunks said, turning reluctantly to leave. What was Vegeta thinking?

* * *

"That movie was stupid. Figures you would pick it to see, Goten."

"Shut up, Trunks. It wasn't that bad."

Trunks laughed and turned to face Goten. "Oh no? Then why did you suggest leaving after the first half of it?"

Before Goten could respond, an explosion ripped through the buildings to their right, rocking the ground violently and throwing them off their feet. "What the Hell was that?" Trunks demanded, glancing at Goten as they stood. "I don't know."

Trunks turned to the flames reaching skyward, hearing the screams. "Then let's find out."


End file.
